


Through Shadows Falling

by Karri



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karri/pseuds/Karri
Summary: Amidst the ruin of Doriath, brothers fall through shadow into light.





	Through Shadows Falling

Awareness returned slowly. A cold breeze caressed his cheek. Leaves rustled dolefully. A cricket chirped. An owl hooted.

_I am outside._

But it was dark. Naneth thought him too young yet to be out in the forest at night.

_She will be angry._

He was lying upon his back. Had he fallen asleep? Yes, that would explain it. But where  _were_ the stars? It was winter. There were no leaves upon the trees to veil the sky.

_Perhaps they are hidden behind the clouds._

Yet there had been no clouds in sky that day. Adar said that was why it was so cold – because the earth did not have a blanket to warm it.

_My eyes are closed._

But why would his eyes be closed? Something warm trickled down the side of his face. It tickled. When he lifted his right hand to wipe away the wetness, the left moved with it.

_That is strange._

He opened his eyes. His hands were bound. The ropes were tight. They cut into his wrist. It hurt.

_There is blood on my fingers._

Ah, his head was bleeding. Yes. It hurt, too. He struggled to sit up. The world spun. He closed his eyes.

_I am ill._

But where were Mother and Father? It was dark and cold. He was hurt and scared. Why were they not here?

_They are dead._

A sob escaped him. He remembered now. The strange elves had come, with fell swords and malice in their eyes. Father was slain, and Mother beside him.

_I am alone._

Despair seized his heart. He opened his eyes to escape it. The world did not spin this time. Nor was it as dark as he had thought. The moon shone brightly, revealing a still form not far away. A sigh escaped him.

_I am not alone. Eluréd is here._

His brother's wrists were also bound. His eyes were closed. He did not move. Elurin scooted closer and shook Eluréd. He did not stir.

"Eluréd?"

Hair fallen across his brother's face. As Elurin reached to brush it back, another hand appeared. He recoiled. As it caressed Eluréd's head, he stirred. Elurin's gaze darted up. A woman looked back. His breath quickened. Her face shown with the light of the Silmaril!

_Melian._

But had not she departed from Endor? Could this be some other? Nay, not even Galadriel shown with such radiance. He had seen her just once before. Her face he had forgotten, but not the light.

Her hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs brushing away his tears. He smiled.

_She has come to take us home._


End file.
